What Could Have Been
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: History certainly have taught them something, and that was choosing the wrong person to fall in love with. This basically is a rewritten of TVD/TO in a Katbekah ship. Besides, have you ever wondered where on earth was Rebekah be in while Klaus was planning to sacrifice her? I also own nothing but my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: _History Repeating Itself_

The year 1490. The year of wealth and power, yet it wasn't the year of love. Over centuries on end, the Mikaelsons had travelled the world –the Mikaelsons being Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah. While they did so, the two caskets of their sleeping brothers; Finn and Kol, were carried around with them. And with them entering the small town in England, they became to be well known for their intellect and, of course, Rebekah's beauty. Younger men tried to claim her, as if she was a precious jewel that they had to have. Besides, upon the Mikaelsons arrival, the town prospered and strive for the wealth they never thought they could. In such a short year, the Mikaelsons became well known throughout the country and the wealthiest family in all of England. There was one thing that all had seemed to think that they lack, a potential suitor for the Mikaelson sister, -_Rebekah_. While Niklaus and Elijah had to deal with families that introduced their sons in hope that the older brothers would agree to an arrange marriage, Rebekah was out and about enjoying the scenery that the town had to offer before they'd depart once more.

Rebekah Mikaelson. A sister. A vampire. An Original. An **Immortal**. Never did she have the need to plead for a human affection. She had grown accustom to the allure of being a vampire. While her beauty as a human was there, the immortality enhanced it that bit more. Added to the poise and grace that she carried as a woman. Of course, every man that would set their eyes upon her would want to claim her as theirs. Unfortunately, there was only one Rebekah to go around and she couldn't possibly pay them all a visit. Besides, Rebekah had centuries on men and none seemed to have able to handle her. So, she had become quite picky, although there was that part of her that wanted love. Love certainly wasn't in this era, or in her family. She knew that Niklaus would never grant her of such a thing. And so, she continued to toy with the men until she was satisfied –or bored. The reason why she was never really at home during a Friday night.

"She's out again, isn't she?" Niklaus asked, sitting himself comfortably against a comforter with his leg resting atop the other. He had seen the way his sister acted after centuries past. The very first love that shook her to the very core. How she was wary of her own heart, protecting herself from the pain that had yet to come again. The reason why he made an oath to himself that as long as he was still breathing, he'd be the one to protect her from all the unworthy men that would kiss at the Mikaelsons' feet.

"It appears so." Elijah responded, idly skimming through the journal that he had laid out across his lap.

"Can she just- " An interruption of the loud noise generated by a pair of heels had stolen his voice, as Niklaus turned to look at the door at the same time as it was swung open. Rebekah quickly strode inside in a mist of anger. Fire seemed to be blazing within those beautiful oceanic eyes as she came to a stop before the window. Arms folded across her chest, a loud huff resounded while her dramatic entrance had caught her two brothers' attention. "And it has appeared someone has failed to tickle her feathers. Tell me, dear sister, who cannot satisfy you tonight?"

Still glaring, Rebekah turned to face her two brothers. "Tatia."

Taking aback by the sister's response, Elijah was one to quickly voice out his confusion. "Tatia? Certainly, you must be mistaken. The woman has been dead for centuries."

"I'm sure that it's her, alright?" Rebekah snapped, which caused Niklaus to be amused at his little sister's temper. "She looks exactly the same as a thousand of years ago..."

"Come on now, 'Bekah, surely you must be mistaken as Elijah put it."

"I saw what I saw! Don't believe me? Why not see so for yourself?"

Intrigued by this, Elijah closed the journal he was reading and placed it atop a small table before standing up. "And how do you suppose we do this?"

The urge to resist a slight roll of her eyes at her intelligent brother was difficult but she managed. With Elijah's ability to negotiate through everything, and Niklaus' strategies in conquering what the family needed, she couldn't quite understand how they could be so dense when the answer was simple. "Throw a party. It's not that hard to figure it out."

And so, the party had been thrown with invitation of not only the wealthy families, but the poorer as well. After all, they wanted to gain more friends within the town. Also, they wanted to see for themselves if Rebekah was right or she was only bluffing for the sake of an entertainment. The party was going quite well with Rebekah entertaining most of the younger guests while Niklaus and Elijah attended to the older ones. Later into the evening, a man by the name of Trevor came forth, wanting to earn gold points to the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings, Elijah, by presenting him the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. While he wanted her to himself, the fact that he was above a few but below three bugged him.

"Lord Elijah!"

Pausing, Elijah turned at the mention of his name. A light tip of the head was displayed as his ebony eyes set on the young vampire. "Trevor."

Pulling along the younger woman, Trevor quickly halted before the eldest Original with a huge smile while being oblivious to the silent look of disbelief from the said Original. "I'd like to introduce to you, Katerina Petrova."

"My lord." Katerina responded politely with a lady-like curtsey. A light blush decorated her cheeks as her hand was taken by Elijah.

"My lady." He responded before placing a light kiss atop her knuckles.

Trevor, satisfied with what he had accomplished, excused himself. That was when Niklaus joined in as he had been watching his older brother from afar. Introductions were quickly made, and the three had begun to chat. Their laughter rang through the night and despite it only being heard by them, Rebekah was also listening in to the conversation. It wasn't Tatia, it was the woman's doppelganger and she knew exactly what was going to happen. During their travels, the family had come across a lot of witches that both hated and loved them. She knew that Niklaus would soon find one to break the werewolf curse by sacrificing the girl. The feeling of pity and guilt washed over her, which prompted her to left the party quite early as expected. Her departure didn't faze her two brothers, not when they were immensely enjoying themselves. Making her way to the fountain situated the back of the mansion, Rebekah sat down at the nearby stone bench and gazed up at the darken sky. The stars weren't out to play tonight, but it didn't stop her from searching for one. The time that she spent searching for one gone by faster than it should, and she was lost in the small activity that she indulged herself in to notice another presence joining her.

"Do you mind if I could join you?"

Taken by surprise if the small jump of her form was any indication. Head whipping over to where the voice resounded from, cerulean eyes slightly narrowed at the chocolate curls and the familiar face, yet not too familiar as this doppelganger was different than Tatia. "No. Not at all. Do as you'd please." Rebekah responded before turning her head away from the girl, eyes looking up at the night sky once again.

"You're a Mikaelson as well, aren't you?" Katerina asked. There was a little nervousness in her voice, in which it wasn't difficult for Rebekah to notice.

"Yes. What makes you so curious as to come out here and ask?"

There was a light hum before Rebekah heard a small shifting noise beside her.

"You left the room quite fast. You're beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever met, per se. You look a lot like your two brothers, especially Klaus. Plus, your family is well known throughout these parts. So I just have to make sure that I have the right sister."

A light chuckle and it was then that Rebekah turned to look at the girl beside her. And in that short moment, both their eyes connected. Cerulean meeting chocolate, and those pair of chocolates immediately shied away. This time the chuckle that escaped from Rebekah's lips was pure amusement. "Why aren't you inside the ballroom? I've seen how attached my brothers are to you."

She was greeted with silence. If she listened intently, Rebekah could hear the slight panic rhythm of Katerina's heart. And before she could speak once more, Katerina had beaten her into it.

"They're strangely...possessive." The girl murmured, eyes downcasting on the ground.

"Well, they have their charms." Rebekah shrugged. "It won't be long until they fight each other for your affection."

At the last statement, Katerina quickly jerked her head over to the blonde, readying to defend herself. She stopped, however, and only quirked a playful eyebrow at Rebekah. "And you'd be watching or you'd be joining in too?"

Now it was Rebekah's turn to quirk an eyebrow, as she didn't know the doppelganger would be this daring. "I'd be staying out of it."

There was a slight pout forming on Katerina's face, and no matter how fast it disappeared Rebekah did not miss it. It was quite interesting to play with this human, even though she wasn't quite sure what Katerina was planning. It also wasn't her plan to get involved in whatever her brothers would be planning for this doppelganger either. Sure, she heard of the werewolf curse and the spell to unbind it, aka for Niklaus to be free of this curse, but she never would have thought that it would actually come true. This innocent girl would be dead in a matter of seconds, just because her brother wanted to be free from a curse that their mother had cast on him. And there it was, the pity that came along with this plan that ought to happen sooner than later. Rebekah turned from the girl, placing her eyes back to the night sky once again.

"I think you should go inside. It's too cold for you to be out here."

"Then you should go inside as well. After all, we're both women."

At this, Rebekah had to let loose a light-hearted laugh. "Trust me, I'm tougher than I look. I don't feel cold. I will never get cold. You, on the other hand, will. And you will be sick if you'd stubbornly stay out here a minute longer. Then, I wouldn't hear the last of it from my brothers as to why I wouldn't escort you inside."

"Then why don't you?" At this point, Rebekah could literally hear _the pout_ in Katerina's voice which prompted a sigh from the blonde.

"Because the men in there seem to only care about one thing –_sex from me_."

At this, Katerina let out a small giggle. "Well, you are beautiful, charming _and_ rich. Who wouldn't want to be in bed with you?"

"Just go inside, Katerina. My brothers are looking for you." The last statement wasn't wrong, as she could hear both Elijah and Niklaus asking people if they knew where the doppelganger had gone off to. And she refused to be the one where they'd see her standing next to their precious doppelganger having a idle chit chat. If that was to happen, then they'd most likely involve her in this little murderous plan to cure Niklaus' hybrid curse. She'd rather not have another innocent life on her hand, not when she knew she could prevent it from happening.

"Come with me, My Lady."

"Rebekah." The Original blonde quickly corrected.

"Rebekah it is, then." Katerina sighed. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Fed up with the lingering and the refusal of the other woman to go alone, Rebekah tore her eyes from the night sky and shot a death glare at the doppelganger. The glare quickly disappeared, replaced by a soft gaze once she heard Katerina's heart beating frantically against its ribcage in fear. Fear...that was the last thing the blonde Original wanted to install in Katerina.

"I don't want to get involved, as I've told you before." A flicker of her eyes, the images of her brothers' forms blurring into her vision which got frown lines to form upon her forehead. "I have to go. Please, go back inside." With that said, Rebekah turned and exited the fountain area. Her departure left nothing for Katerina to try and catch up on her. And since it was so, Katerina only let out a single sigh before turning her head toward the party.

"If I can't befriend the sister, how am I going to earn their trust?" Her voice was just above a whisper before the Petrova doppelganger strutted back inside the party. Her plan to get Rebekah to actually _like_ her was going to take quite a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: On Shaky Ground

Last night wasn't much of a failure but in Rebekah's eyes, it was. The doppelganger reminded her too much of Tatia and that was only her appearance. The sweet, innocent peasant girl that once was her best friend when Elijah introduced her to the family. Rebekah remembered becoming drawn to her at first sight, all because she was the most beautiful woman she laid her eyes on. They became fast friends and Tatia taught her so much about being a domestic woman. Of course, growing up in a family consisted of men, sometimes it was difficult for her to grasp the concept of being a good wife and a good warrior. Back then, women weren't supposed to wield a blade. Yet, she had on numerous of occasion wielded one and that was all to defy her Father or used it against him to protect those that she loved. With Tatia and her Mother at her side, she was able to knit, cook, babysit and nurture an infant. The domestic skills that were essential to women at her age and the combat skills that were only essential for her brothers, but Niklaus and Elijah did manage to sneak in some lessons so she could defend herself. Now history was repeating itself with Katerina, the girl that she knew nothing about yet found herself wanting to know. She had to be cautious about it. Getting too attached would mean disobeying Niklaus.

Stood upon the wooden porch as the wind caressed her golden tresses, Rebekah waited for the arrival of her brothers, whose were terribly late with meeting her just outside of their home. Another minute passed by that turned into half an hour, the two males appeared out on the front porch with an apologetic smile. All Rebekah did was give them a side glance before descending the small steps. The two followed suit. Their destination was the afternoon market where Rebekah wanted to go, and the two brothers had promised to spend the afternoon with her.

"So, dear sister, what do you think of the doppelganger?" Niklaus started, his eyes glancing over at his sister with the uttermost curiosity.

"Nothing. She's plain." While it was half a lie, Rebekah knew not to get herself too attached. After all, she was about to be sacrificed for her brother's curse.

"Come now, she must have reminded you of Tatia." Elijah commented. At the mention of Tatia, his eyes were filled with guilt and longing but they vanished the moment Niklaus looked his way.

"She looks like Tatia but she's nothing like Tatia." The blonde sighed, already feeling like she wasn't going to be enjoying this little outing with the two brothers. If she was to be honest, her maids were more of a better company than these two.

They walked quite a few distances, the market was almost at their reach. While Rebekah relished in the small moment of silence, she knew that it wouldn't last long. She wasn't wrong in that department, for chocolate curls appeared from the corner of her eye which made it twitched slightly. She could feel her two brothers radiating with joy, though each had a different reason behind it. Her brothers were readying to greet the newcomer, whilst she was readying to flee. She had no intention to befriend someone that could potentially lead her to another heart break. Friendship wasn't forever as she had learned so –the hard way. To love someone is to feel pain –and Rebekah certainly had a knack for it.

"Have fun with your new toy." The sister murmured as she turned, attempting to make a quick detour. Unfortunately, Elijah was right at her heels to stop her.

"Sister, please, at least get to know her."

And so, Niklaus joined in. "Yes, yes, little sister. Make the girl feel at ease within our home."

With a slight roll of her eyes and a quick glance over at the approaching doppelganger, Rebekah shot both of her brothers a glare before she turned on her heels, forcing a smile upon her face when the three of them were near. "Katerina, lovely to see you here."

The girl adorned chocolate curls smiled and curtsied, eyes never really seem to be leaving Rebekah. "Rebekah. My Lords."

Both brothers raised an eyebrow before shooting their little sister a curious glance. Rebekah only narrowed her eyes while inwardly groaned at the realization that she made a mistake last night. "I'm leaving." The tone that she was using was enough to stop her two brothers from thinking twice about stopping her again. She may be the little sister but once she refused to join in on something that they called 'entertainment', she preferred to stay out of it.

So the three stood, watching as the blonde walked away and soon enough was joined by a couple of the town's men. All of them seemed to know her –or rather _know_ her in a way that made both the Mikaelson brothers cringed. Their sister, once a beautiful flower, now withered into something beyond their recognition from centuries ago. She learned too much from the cruel world that she shouldn't. Once an innocent flower now a poisonous one, readying to strike whenever she'd need to.

"She really doesn't like me, does she?" A sigh, accompanied by a small head shake as Katerina watched Rebekah.

"She'll come around." Elijah assured.

"Or she might not. You know how our sister is, brother. When her mind is made up, there isn't a way to change it."

"Well, I'm determined to change her mind." Katerina spoke up, a slight tint of determination laced her tone as her chin held up. It was then that Elijah started to feel admiration toward the girl. As for Niklaus, he remained indifferent about the whole ordeal. She was still going to be sacrificed, whether his family would object to it or not.

**[x]**

Half of the afternoon was spent with the men that were so eager to not only get Rebekah in their bedroom, but to get her heart as well. The Mikaelson brothers had made it so that if they wanted to be a part of the family, they'd have to go through the little sister, i.e get her to fall for them. When the blonde heard about this little gambling, she was furious. Eventually, she indulged herself with the game that her brothers had offered her. It wasn't quite entertaining but with the same routine day in and day out, she ought to find another way to entertain herself through these men. Even so, most nights were the same as they never seemed to willingly want to be dominated. Compulsion could get her entertained for the first couple of days but after a while ...the entertainment just wore out. So now, most nights where her brothers would be thinking that she was out having fun with the town men, she truly was out gazing up at the stars in a secluded area. Mostly, she'd be in the woods just so she could appreciate nature a little bit more. Now that her brothers found a new entertainment through that doppelganger, she was relief to know that they wouldn't be having their eyes at her back all the time.

"Come on, Bekah, you must be free tonight." One of the three men said as he tried to put himself in front of her. From the way that they were following her, it was clear that Rebekah was the most wanted woman as she continued to walk with her head held high. The town people knew of her activities during the night but they couldn't shame her. After all, it'd take a lot more than just a few insults and whispers to offend the Mikaelson sister.

"And why should I be?" Rebekah asked, tone slightly amused as how the men were following her like lost puppies.

"Well...we can have a little fun. Just the four of us." The second man spoke up, eyes filled with hope as she shot him a disbelief glance.

"My, William, did I just hear what I thought I did?" There was mockery lacing her tone as the corner of her lips formed into a small smirk, which was mirroring his own.

"Oh yes, you did hear it right, My Lady." William said. "It'd be one wild night."

"And how long have the three of you been trying to coax me into this?" Rebekah asked, her tone suddenly became colder as her eyes hardened on the three of the men. The smirks on their faces were quickly wiped from their faces as their heads were immediately bowed in embarrassment. "If a woman refuses your proposal, you should take it with honor instead of pestering her into it."

The three stopped dead on their tracks. It was obvious that her words had hit them very hard. Rebekah Mikaelson wasn't just any other wealthy woman that they ever met. She had class and most of all, the intelligence that they've never dealt before. They've dealt with her brothers on a business basis. Just like any other men striving for power, the Mikaelson men had a way with words that could bend other people views. As for Rebekah, her intelligence was more than to just be dealt with business negotiations. Her intelligence could be said to be one of the kind, as many women were afraid to show that side of themselves among the males. For those that had confronted Rebekah because of it, they always came out stating that they were wrong to do so. The mystery behind it was never been discovered, since they seemed to be out of character when they admitted they were in the wrong. When their attempts failed, none had the courage to even try to bring Rebekah down to the same level as other rich women. This was many a reason why the men desired her. Not only her family was the wealthiest and possessed the most power, it also was because she was different than any other girl. Men in this era truly loved a challenge.

"Very impressive, Rebekah."

Semi- pausing at the voice, a small cringe was made onto her complexion before it vanished in a matter of seconds. Rebekah turned to greet the owner of the voice, a fake smile was wearing on her lips.

"Katerina, I am most surprised that you're not with my brothers. Did they bore you?"

A small giggle escaped from Katerina's lips as she cautiously joined the blonde's side. For all she knew, Rebekah might as well humiliate her in front of these people just by telling her to leave. Fortunately, the blonde allowed her to fall into steps with her and she was most relieved for it. "Ah, no, not at all. They had to leave to attend on some business."

"They still owe me a family time." Rebekah muttered, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Did my presence ruin that?" The doppelganger already knew the answer, as the blonde did leave rather quickly when she appeared.

"You'd think that they would care more about their little sister than a woman of interest." Rebekah gave the other a slight shrug before letting loose a sigh. "Don't take it the wrong way. It's...good for them to indulge themselves in some human interaction other than those meetings they have to go to. That's only the reason why I want them to go out and have fun with me. Even that isn't enough."

"Hmm, why don't you join them in their meetings?"

Rebekah shifted her head, blue eyes setting on Katerina before a small chuckle left her lips. "Really? Join them? Do you really think they would let a woman in on their meeting table?"

"Well..." Clearly, Katerina was at a loss for word. She never did think of that. The moment that Rebekah caught her eyes, she knew that the blonde was different. That the girl had some kind of power over the male population that the other women didn't quite possess. They lacked the voice and power, while Rebekah had it all. Rebekah was a mystery and she couldn't help finding herself wanting to solve it. Yet, there was the deal with the Mikaelson brothers. The more she spent time with them, the more she found herself attached to them like a bee being attached to its nest. They made it clear of what they want. As for Rebekah, it was all riddles.

"I'm a woman, Katerina. I do not have the privilege to join my brothers, nor do I have an interest to. Politics aren't my strong point. I prefer the freedom to roam around and do my own things. And –perhaps, saving a damsel from her distress."

"Oh? Is that why you rejected those men?" The doppelganger perked up at receiving such a new information.

"What? Do you think that they'd let me dominate them in their own little game?" Rebekah asked, finding it quite amusing to see the pink shade coloring the doppelganger's cheeks. She turned her head then, eyes gazing forth. "A woman of my calibre prefers to be free. To love whomever her heart chooses. To always have a choice, no matter what they've gotten themselves in. To fight back when push into the corner. If you do not have the will or strength to do so, the future for women won't be as bright."

Katerina fell silence for a small moment before sighing, her head bowing. "So far, only you have the strength to do so."

"Don't be such a downer, Katerina. One day, you'll be that woman too. If at first you don't succeed, try again and again and again. As long as you don't give up, then there's nothing standing in your way."

Katerina took a moment to process it all in, even though she didn't have to. A smile slipped on her features as she chanced a look at the blonde. "This is the most that you've said to me, Rebekah. Have I done something to please you?"

A small snort came from the blonde before she spoke. "Non-sense. I've spent half of my afternoon with those men that thought they could bribe me by suggesting a group sexual intercourse. I simply needed a change of conversation."

"Of course, my apologies."

There was no further word to be exchanged afterward. While Katerina may think that Rebekah wasn't enjoying herself as they strolled along the afternoon market, occasionally commenting on the things that caught their eyes, to Rebekah was a different story. The Mikaelson sister found herself enjoying this little outing where she didn't want to. Katerina didn't quite share the same taste in fashion as her, but she did appreciate the other opinions. The maids always agreed to whatever it was that she'd have to say. With Katerina, it was different. They exchanged a friendly argument over which of the other's choice would be the best before settling it with an amused giggle. To say the least, it felt like old time where Rebekah used to hang out with Tatia. It was similar, yet so different in a way that she couldn't quite describe. And so, the rest of that afternoon was well spent according to both of the girls. They were content, although Katerina couldn't quite put her finger to where she stood in the Mikaelson sister's eyes. 'Friend' was obviously out of the picture.


End file.
